Sounds Romantic
by Ophelia44
Summary: This story is a short continuation of episode five. Hope you enjoy!
1. Sounds Romantic part 1

**hello! This my first story! Please enjoy. its from the end of episode five!**

* * *

"I think I have a new goal now," said Izayoi.

"Huh? What is it?" Asked Kuro Usagi.

"I want our flag to be in the stars," he said. "Sounds fun, right?"

"If you ask me, it sounds romantic!"

"Oi, Kuro Usagi..."

"What?"

"Are you falling for me?" Kuro Usagi's face becomes a dark red.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, BAKA?!"

"Oh, I see...you're tsundere..."

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"In love with who?" Asuka and Yo join the conversation.

"NOBODY!" Kuro Usagi's face darker than before.

"Oh, Asuka, Yo! Did you know Kuro Usagi's in love with me?"

"Oh, my! Kuro Usagi! Why would you hide this from your best friend?!" Asuka says sarcastically.

"I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING!"

"Kuro Usagi, you're fine with everyone knowing? How feisty!" Yo commented.

"IZAYOI! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Kuro Usagi slaps him with her paper fan.

"What? I didn't reject you, so why are you so embarrassed? Anyway, why would I reject a body like that?"

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Don't you want him to be perverted? I mean, you wear such revealing clothes to seduce him, right?" Asuka teases.

"But why have a that gift on her skirt?" Yo asks.

"It's to make me desperate, isn't it? Well, it's working."

"W-why are you such problem children?" Kuro Usagi complains with tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

**sorry, it's so short. I might make it longer later on. Thank you ~**


	2. Sounds Romantic part 2

**This is after they get their flag back. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know, Kuro Usagi, why did you think getting our flag back would be romantic?" Asked Izayoi, looking up at the stars, like before, except he had grown older.

It took them a year and a half to get their flag back. Every one grew in their own way. Jin, Riri, Sandra, and the other children grew taller. Jin's leader gown finally fit him well. The girls matured a bit as we'll. Yo's hair got longer and Calico Cat got a bit fat ( don't worry, calico, you're still cute). Asuka matured, but she never caught up to Kuro Usagi. Kuro Usagi's got a little brighter from the moon light.

They didn't just physically grow, their personalities changed a bit as well. Yo became more social and Calico got himself a girlfriend. Jin started to worry less and the good part of Izayoi 's personality rubbed off on him. Izayoi, on the other hand didn't change one bit.

"Why...Oh, no reason, I guess?" Replied Kuro Usagi.

"Stupid...as always...," sighed Izayoi.

She pouted, "Why are you being so mean to me?!"

"Just kidding," he laughed, " Now that you see your flag in the stars, how do you feel? Romantic, perhaps?"

"_Our flag_...not my flag, OUR'S!" She said, "And I feel happy, not romantic."

"Really? I feel romantic...," he replied.

"Why is that? It better not be some perverted joke to annoy me again!" She asked, getting her paper fan ready.

"It's not a joke, I promise," he smirked.

She glanced at him for a second before saying, "Fine...I guess..."

"I've decided to use my command from a while back."

"Sure...how's that romantic?" She said with a confused look.

"_Marry me._"

"Huh?"

"Marry me."

"W-WHAT?!"

"How many times do I need to repeat myself?!"

"N-no, I heard you the f-first time...b-but I..." Her face was red. Very very red.

"So...your answer..."

"W-well, since y-you commanded me to, I h-have no choice but to m-m-marry you..." She turned her face to look at him, without a clue of what was going to happen next. He kissed her. Her eyes widened and her cheeks burned. "_H-he's kissing me!_" She thought. At first, she was too shocked to move, but then she started to kiss him back. He broke the kiss.

"Oi, Kuro Usagi, do you love me?"

"Ummm...y-yes..."

"I love you, too"

* * *

"Finally!" Said Yo and Asuka, who were spying on them.

* * *

"So, Kuro Usagi...when do we get to make love?"

"YOU PERVERT!"


	3. AUTHORs NOTE

Hello, everyone! I really want to write more Izayoi x Kuro Usagi fanfic but I don't have any ideas at the moment. If you have an idea please contact me! Hopefully, this will encourage others to write more fanfiction, seeing as though that's the only reason I made an account. Thank you!


End file.
